


f=ma

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, No Incest, Professor!Rick, TA!Morty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Morty Smith asks Dr. Richard Sanchez if he could be his TA for a first year physics course, he was expecting hot meetings in the office, dirty words whispered between breaks, and inappropriate touching during lectures.What he wasn't expecting was intergalactic space travel.All he wanted was dick, dammit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Baby's first attempt at a real fic. Since this is an AU/diff dimension for canon, I hope that gives me some liberty with the relationships between the characters. In this dimension, Rick has his PhD in astrophysics, and is roughly 40 years old? I'm not quite certain. Morty is 21, Jessica is 21, Summer is 24. Rick has also never married in this dimension however there is still a beth because I....really don't want to make up any more characters than I have to haha.
> 
> Anyway hopefully I can pump out more updates, since this is an idea I've been toying with for a while.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You want to be Dr. Sanchez’s TA!?” Jessica shrilled, who latched onto Morty and shook him as if it would make him change his mind. 

 

They were in Jessica’s dorm, which smelled like vanilla and strawberry shampoo. This would’ve been Morty’s biggest fantasy come true if he was still the same, awkward, extremely heterosexual 14 year old he was 6 years ago. He can now only see Jessica as his sister, hell, she might even  _ be  _ his sister one day if Jessica and Summer’s relationship is anything to go by.

 

He couldn’t even place when their relationship moved on from unrequited highschool crush to best friends. He supposed that perhaps it started when Jessica asked him about his sister’s sexuality, right before they graduated. She had grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty stairwell, and at that moment he thought she was finally going to confess to him like he had dreamed over and over again. Instead, Jessica had blushed, looked down and made him swear never to tell a soul about this. That he was the only one she could trust to keep a secret.

 

Jessica had confided to him her confusion, her lust and her aching crush towards his older sister, Summer.

 

“I like boys still,” she had laughed, which made his heart tingle. “but I’ve never wanted to hold another girl’s- anybody’s hand like this. I’ve wanted to experiment before but…” 

 

At that moment, Morty understood.

 

“So you’re bisexual too?” he asked, uncertain. He has never revealed this to anybody before, but he thought it might make it easier for Jessica if he shared a side of himself no one else knew.

 

Jessica looked up, surprised, and blushed. “I-I guess you could say that, Morty. I know it’s weird for me to tell you this, especially since it concerns your sister but I’m just…”

 

“Hey no worries, Jessica. If we’re going to be open here, I’ve liked you for a long, long time. So it means a lot to me t-that you’d come-come to me and talk to me. I really, uh, appreciate it.” Morty had smiled. Of course it hurt, slightly, after loving someone from afar only to have them love another. But his crush was only that, a crush, and he had done his best to reassure Jessica.

 

“Although I have got my eye on that tall, dark and handsome, y’know, in 4th period Calculus.”

 

And Jessica had laughed. 

 

It was the beginning of the end of an old era, and into a new.

 

It took a few years for Summer to finally start seeing Jessica as more than Morty’s cute friend from high school, and although Morty is more than happy for both his sister and Jessica, he just wished that they remembered to let him know when they’re over at each others places. He has seen  _ way  _ too much, even as a brother and a best friend.

 

“Morty!” Jessica cried, which pulled him from his memory induced daze. Morty raised his hands, gently pushing Jessica away as he laughed.

 

“You make it sound like he’s gonna eat me!”

 

“He might! Have you seen that man!? Besides, don’t you remember how I nearly failed his physics course in first year!? The class average was fucking 30%!” 

 

Jessica was right, Morty had to admit. Dr. Sanchez’s classes were disgustingly difficult. At one point during the first midterm, at least 5 people began to cry, and another 2 had merely walked out after the 15 minute mark. It was a miracle how he managed to pass the course, let alone get away with the B he got. Jessica wasn’t so lucky, and she nearly throttled him when she found out his grade.

 

“But he’s so hot Jessica, have you seen him!? He’s like, Daddy material. Oh my god I’ve never wanted anyone more in my entire life.” Morty gushed, and Jessica scrunched up her nose in disgust.

 

“Puh-lease Morty, you gotta stop thinking with your dick for once. I know you have a thing for older men but like…..he’s a goddamn mess!” She grabbed her laptop and started pulling up pictures to show Morty.

 

“Look, he showed up to a frat party one time and got totally hammered! Apparently he hooked up with the other physics prof while there, I think it was Dr. Nakamura?”

 

“No fucking way! Dr. Nakamura, like, quiet, nerdy, kinda cute Dr. Nakamura?” Morty gushed. He grabbed the laptop from Jessica’s hand and zoomed in. There it was. He blushed a deep red. In between all the dirty grinding, beer bottles and red cups, was Dr. Sanchez in the corner, who had pinned Dr. Nakamura to a wall and was breathing against his neck, mouth open. Morty could practically see the dirty words falling from Dr. Sanchez’s mouth in that deep, husky voice of his. He sighed, imagining how if he was in Dr. Nakamura’s position, he would trail his hands underneath Dr. Sanchez’s lab coat, taste the alcohol on his lips and grind…

 

“Ugh Morty, you’re sick! I can’t believe you’re getting all hot and bothered over him. I mean yeah, he’s sexy, but he’s a goddamn old drunk! Whenever he did bother to teach us, he was drinking doing it!” Jessica looked at Morty in a disapproving manner, whose face was bright red. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the laptop back from Morty. “I think you could do  _ so  _ much better than some old man. I know you’ve been down for a dicking lately but-” 

“Am not!” Morty interjected, but he knew it was a futile effort. Jessica continued, unphased by his interruption. 

 

“...but there’s this cute girl in CHEM 312 who is eyeing you so hard, like you’re a piece of candy. I think she’s your type, and she’s super smart too. I could try and get her number for you…?”

 

Morty sighed. He knew Jessica meant well, but he has had his eyes set on Dr. Sanchez since first year, and he wasn’t going to give up till he had a taste of Sanchez meat. Back in second year, when he told Jessica that, she mock threw up. He had also told Summer, and the two girls teased him mercilessly since. 

 

“It’s fine, Jess, really. I think you’re right, I need a good dicking, and I  _ really  _ want it from him. Thanks for the warning, but I’m going to his office hours later today, and asking him about any open opportunities.” 

 

Morty had it all planned out. He was going to walk into Dr. Sanchez’s office, hand him his resume, and ask about any open positions for his first year physics course as a teaching assistant. He knew it was a slim chance, as he never remembered seeing anybody help out during lectures, but he might as well give it a shot. If it fails, at least he gets another chance to see Dr. Sanchez in all of his glory.

 

Jessica merely huffed, and scoffed at Morty for even entertaining the idea of meeting with Dr. Sanchez. “Welp, no use arguing with your stubborn ass. Don’t say I didn’t warn you Mort.” She scrolled through the photos, bright green eyes flitting over the photos. “Damn, I’m surprised they haven’t fired him yet. He’s  _ so  _ not qualified as an instructor. I’m pretty sure that’s a photo of him smoking weed out back with some of the freshmen.”

 

Morty laughed, “It’s probably just his side thing, I guess they can’t, or won’t, fire him ‘cause he’s so valuable as a researcher.”

 

“Research my ass!” Jessica replied. She slammed closed her laptop and swung her legs over and off the bed. “It’s so dumb, we pay like what, 30k to study here, and they can’t even give us a competent prof.”

 

Morty shrugged, “I mean hey, I got a lot out of it.” 

 

Morty had never done well in school, up until the last two years of high school, when he decided to get his shit together and follow in his mother’s footsteps. He loved science, and knew that one day he wanted to major in Chemistry, maybe do a minor in physics. He wasn’t smart by any means, but he worked hard to a fault.

 

“That’s because you worked your ass off to be noticed by that man. I STILL can’t believe you did so well, you don’t even like physics that much!” Jessica had walked over to her door, and pulled on a sweater. She quickly brushed her hair, sprayed some perfume and smiled at Morty.

 

“Ugh, you have way too much grit, both you and Sum sum. Anyway, how do I look? Is it okay?” Jessica did a little twirl, and Morty laughed.

 

“Please, my sister would think you look hot in a potato sack. Have fun on your date, by the way. I guess I should head out too, and prepare for my date with Dr. Sanchez.”

 

Jessica snorted, and opened the door, waiting for Morty to get his things so they could leave together. Jessica locked the door behind him, and gave him a quick hug. “Make sure you text me later, let me know if you’re alive, ‘kay?”

 

“Only if I get to share the dirty deets.” Morty winked, and Jessica mocked gagged.

 

“See you later, Mort. I’m serious, be careful! Dr. Sanchez is a real fuckin’ enigma.” and with that, Jessica walked off leaving the smell of vanilla in her wake. The click-clack of her heels the only noise that remained with Morty.

 

He sighed, and made his way to his own dorm room, only a floor above Jessica’s. Although he really, really wanted to meet with Dr. Sanchez, Jessica’s words still rung in his ears, and he was nervous as all hell. It was true, Dr. Sanchez, or Richard, was definitely....eccentric at best, and a fucking nutjob at worst. He was notorious for making some of the hardest exam materials, drinking during lectures, and sometimes bullying the kids who dare fall asleep during his class.

 

There’s no doubt about it, Morty knew he was probably the smartest man on campus, hell, the smartest man currently in the field, but he was also loud, irresponsible and rude to a fault.

 

And Morty fucking loved it.

 

When Morty first laid eyes on Dr. Sanchez, he was hooked. There was something about the way he talked, the way he moved, and the way he captivated the entire room, even if he was nearly falling over drunk. The material was hard, harder than it should’ve been, but Dr. Sanchez always sounded like he was talking about an old lover, with shining eyes and wide, gestured movements. Morty never really  _ loved  _ physics, but during Dr. Sanchez’s lectures he couldn’t get enough.

 

He always sat, intently, near the front of the class, while everyone else tended to gravitate towards the exit, to avoid Dr. Sanchez’s glares and to have the easiest escape route. Even Jessica stayed back. Although she loved Morty, she didn’t love him enough to face the man of legend head on.

 

During first year, when the second midterm papers were being handed out by Dr. Sanchez, Morty had nearly died when he actually acknowledged his existence, even if he never got the nerve to make it to office hours. Dr. Sanchez was bored handing out the papers, however when he got to Morty he nodded in approval, his cold blue eyes looking into warm brown.

 

“Satisfactory, Smith. Good job. You’re one of the few people who didn’t fail.” Dr. Sanchez had said to Morty, as his fingers brushed up against Morty’s. Dr. Sanchez’s hands were big, but cold, and Morty nearly dropped his exam in surprise.

 

“T-t-thank you Dr. Sanchez.” Morty had said, and cursed his stutter. However, Dr. Sanchez had already looked away, handing over an exam to a student who was nearly in tears.

 

Morty hasn’t had a class with him since first year, but he has worked incredibly hard in order to have an excuse to see Dr. Sanchez again. His grades were exceptional, he tutored on the side, and he had also done previous research under another prof over the summer. His qualifications were acceptable, and he prayed that it was enough to impress the man.

 

When Morty finally reached his room, he collapsed onto his bed and sighed, arm hanging over his eyes.

 

“Now, what should my twink ass wear.”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty Smith meets Dr. Richard Sanchez during office hours.
> 
> All is well in the world, sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update before I study for finals! Thank you everyone for the kind comments on the first chapter! It really meant a lot to me. Hopefully this chapter is satisfying! 
> 
> Also, we find out a little more about this dimension's Morty Smith!

Morty looked at himself in the full length mirror, twisting his body back and forth in order to see all the angles. He sighed to himself, shrugging off slacks he thought would be a good idea to wear. The slacks made his ass look flat, and he wanted to accentuate his best features. Dr. Sanchez’s office hours were opening soon, and he needed to decide on what to wear before he loss all of his bravado.

 

He didn’t want to wear anything too casual, but he knew it would be complete overkill to dress as if he was going to an interview. Morty decided on something in between. He quickly rifled through the few things he brought with him to university, and settled on tight, dark blue jeans, a well fitted black t-shirt and a plaid button up, making sure he rolled up the sleeves and kept the front unbuttoned.

 

With his hands on his hips, he looked himself up and down and shrugged. This would have to do.

 

He quickly opened his phone and snapped a photo to show his sister and Jessica. He got an immediate reply, which showed Summer with her arm around Jessica, both of them looked at him disapprovingly. It looked as if they were in a small, cozy cafe.

 

The caption read, “ur disgusting” and Morty laughed. Maybe he was kinda disgusting for going for someone who is twice his age, and definitely in a position of power. That’s part of the reason why he waited till third year to try and make a so called ‘move’, so if people ever found out it wouldn’t be too much of a scandal.

 

God knows he’s seen  _ way  _ too many of the first years hooking up with their TA’s in order to get leniency on their lab marks.

 

Morty made sure he had everything in check. His hair was combed into something that resembled neatness, he smelled fresh and clean, like mint, and his resume was in hand. Great. Perfect. Now all he has to do is somehow impress Dr. Sanchez enough to let him into his little world of weird quantum mechanics and whatever else they tried to learn in first year that never really stuck with him.

 

Morty made sure he did his research, though, so Dr. Sanchez knew he was serious. Morty had managed to read through of all Dr. Sanchez’s papers on theoretical physics, distance stars and how they interact with their nearby planets, and black holes. He could hardly understand half the jargon, but Dr. Sanchez highly accredited for his work in the astrophysics field, as well as mathematics. He knew that he had to be top notch in order to even be considered to work under Dr. Sanchez, and he just hopes that all his time spent slaving away for minimum wage during his first and second year is satisfactory enough for the man.

 

It was 3:30 pm by the time Morty found himself in the physics building. Although he has never personally visited Dr. Sanchez during office hours, he knew exactly where his office was. He wasn’t really sure what he was expecting. His heart thrummed in his chest and he tried to swallow down his nerves and the bile that was threatening to come up his throat.

 

“Deep breathes, Mortimer. Remember what Dr. Wong told you. It’ll be OK.” He whispered to himself, clenching and unclenching his fists. Usually he tried to be confident and cool, but he found himself falling back onto old, high school habits of anxiety and nerves that plagued him for years. Although therapy and medication has made it manageable, he still finds himself shaking from the thoughts that swirled in his head.

 

With a deep breath, he stood outside Dr. Sanchez’s door. Wing C, room 137, and knocked.

 

He got a loud burp in reply, and Morty stood there in confusion. Did he somehow get the wrong office? He peeked at the plaque, and it was indeed Dr. Sanchez’s office. He tried again, this time speaking up meekly.

 

“U-Uh Dr. Sanchez, is it alright if I came in?” Morty said hesitantly, and he heard a grunt, and the deep voice he fell in love with two years ago.

 

“F-fuckin come in already, Christ.” came the response, followed by another burp. Morty scrunched up his nose in distaste, but reminded himself why he came here in the first place. He put on his bravest face and opened the door.

 

Honestly, he wasn’t expecting anything normal, since Dr. Richard Sanchez was anything but ordinary, but what he saw when Morty entered his office can only be described as organized chaos, bordering the line of one of the hoarding shows his father loved watching so much. There were papers scattered all over the man’s desk, which varied between desperate scribbles and paperwork that seemed important but instead were covered in coffee stains. The entire office reeked of alcohol, more so than any of the frat houses Morty visited with Jessica, and the walls were absolutely covered in posters, papers and even blueprints. Morty was surprised the university didn’t ask him to take it down, since it was clearly a fire hazard waiting to happen.

 

Morty was still taking in the room when Dr. Sanchez spoke up, coughing and glaring at Morty as he stood there, awestruck, and mildly disgusted in the room he just entered.

 

“Listen Kid, if you’re hoping to suck my dick in order to get a better grade, you’re shit outta luck. Maybe if you assholes actually studied instead trying whore yourselves out for an A you’d go actually do better than a pass.” Dr. Sanchez said, his face a mask of boredom, although slightly buzzed. He had a glass of whiskey in his hand, which he clinked around as he stared up at Morty. He was leaned back in his office chair, his legs crossed as he kept a steady gaze with the young man, and Morty felt like he was going to die right there on the spot.

 

Somehow, Dr. Sanchez manages to hit  _ all  _ of his kinks. Holy fuck.

 

“U-Uh, n-no Dr. Sanchez, I actually already took your course and-”

 

“Kid, if you’re hoping for a research opportunity I’d kindly ask you to fuck off. I’m kind of busy here.” Dr. Sanchez interrupted, his eyes narrowed at Morty. Morty didn’t think it was possible to be even more red, and he also felt mildly offended. He hasn’t even got to the point of why he came here. 

 

“I haven’t even finished what I was going to say!” Morty objected, but Dr. Sanchez merely scoffed at him.

 

“I don’t need to hear the rest, you’re just gonna waste my time, kid.” Dr. Sanchez took a sip of his whiskey, savouring the taste in his mouth. His blue eyes stayed steady on Morty’s brown. Morty himself began to feel frustrated. It wasn’t as if Dr. Sanchez has rejected him after hearing his plea, instead he was brushing him off before Morty even got the chance to prove himself.

 

“Mortimer Smith!” Morty exclaimed, and Dr. Sanchez quirked an eyebrow at him, turning towards the young man.

 

“What?”

 

“My name is Mortimer Smith, but please call me Morty! I’m a third year Chemistry student but I have experience with physics as well. I’ve previously studied under Dr. Walsh concerning the chemical compounds found in cellulose and how to apply it towards plastic, and I’ve also worked as a private tutor. All I ask, Dr. Sanchez-”

 

“J-Jesus christ kid, call me Rick.” Dr. Sanchez, well, Rick said. He looked exasperated, but otherwise listening to Morty, so Morty took that as his chance to continue.

 

“Right, uh, Rick. All I want is to able to work with you as your TA. I’ve already checked the upcoming schedule and I know that I am available during all your class times.” At that point, Morty hands Rick his resume, and Rick glosses over it, before flitting his eyes back up to Morty.

“I can help out with class materials, demonstration, I mean, heck, I know that marking is a total pain for just one person. There’s nothing I want more in the world than to work with you, Dr. Sa- I mean, Rick.” Morty confessed, as he found himself leaning over Rick’s desk, he quickly righted his position and coughed nervously. Rick sighed, placing his resume down, and took a sip of whiskey. He cocked his head at Morty, as if studying him. He then leaned back, downing the rest of his drink in one gulp.

 

“Look kid, I-I don’t get why you wanna hop on my dick so b-bad.” Morty choked a bit at that. “But I’ve automated the marking system ages ago, and I doubt you can work as efficiently as, as whatever the fuck I decided to call that thing. I-I was uh,  _ really  _ drunk when I made it.” Morty nearly wanted to reply with something snarky, but he held his tongue.

 

“I mean, geez, isn’t there anything else I could help out with? Anything?”

 

“You’re so goddamn thirsty, J-Jesus. Look kid, if you’re so desperate to be around me, how about you help me w-with this personal research I got going on, eh? I-I uh, might need some extra help.” Morty couldn’t help but beam. Admittedly, he has no shame, and it seems like Rick has seen entirely through him, way beyond transparent. Basically a fucking audio book, but Morty will take whatever he gets. He was a bit hesitant hearing about personal research, but if he was lucky, that meant Rick wanted to explore his sexuality and he needed someone like Morty to help him out.

 

“Yes of course! W-What is it? When do I uh, st-start?” 

 

Rick held up his hands, and chuckled loudly. “Seriously, Morty was it? Haven’t your parents t-taught you how to be patient?” Rick pulled up a brand of laptop he has never seen before, and handed it to Morty, which he took, albeit with great confusion. “Look, you can help me out b-by first answering my emails for me. I’m  _ really  _ behind.”

 

“I uh-”

“Don’t worry, kiddo. Y-you get free access. Also, if you have plans to look through my search history, don’t even bother. I’m not stu- I’m not an idiot. This is purely for work.” Rick handed him a piece of paper, quickly scribbled with a long string of numbers and letters. “Password. Also, if you’re still serious about being a fuckin’ puppy for me.” Morty choked again. At this rate he was actually going to freaking die. Rick pretended not to notice, and pointed at another spot on the piece of paper given to Morty. “Come to this address at 6am, sharp. Make sure all of my emails are done by then. If you have any questions, frankly I don’t give a fuck. Just say wh-whatever. But if you-you’re really stuck, Mr. worked-under-that-motherfucker-Walsh, give...” Rick pointed at another string of numbers, “that one a call, or a text, whatever, and I’ll feed y-you some bullshit, clear?”

 

“Uh a-alright sir.” Morty said, meekly, having lost all of his courage. Rick barked out in laughter.

 

“Christ, y-you’re too easy. At least you aren’t a freakin’ pussy like the last girl that tried asking for a favour. Y-you really got some real grit. A real player, I like that, Morty.” Rick leaned up and patted Morty on the back roughly a few times. For an older man, he was exceptionally strong, and Morty coughed roughly. He blushed at the praise, however. Rick leaned back, poured himself another glass of whiskey, and raised it in the air.

 

“Here’s to stupid ass undergrads!” Rick declared, a single cheers for himself. He took a drink while Morty stood there awkwardly, and then Rick began to shoo him away. “Alright, fuck off now. Office hours are over, and you have work to do, Morty Smith.”

 

“B-but it’s still-” Morty tried to interject, but Rick merely waved his hand.

 

“You’re seriously the f-first fuckin’ person to ever come to my hours in years, and frankly I d-don’t ever want to deal with that shit again. Now, out.” Rick turned away from him in finality, already looking over another stack of papers, to make himself look busy, and to make Morty leave.

 

“O-Okay then...well, h-have a good evening, Dr. Sanchez.” Morty muttered, clutching the laptop to his beating chest. He suddenly felt very insecure, and small. He hasn’t felt that way in a long time, it was as if he was in grade school again, and he just got reprimanded by his school teacher. He was over the moon, but he also felt apprehensive about what tomorrow meant for him, and...Rick. It didn’t sit right with Morty to call Dr. Sanchez by his first name, but since Rick had corrected him, he might as well try. It was weird.

 

As soon as he stepped out, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. A text from Jessica.

 

> Jess: heyyy, how was ur date with dr. drunky ;)

 

Morty laughed. If only she knew.

 

> Mort: omg i got the position
> 
> Jess: what!!!!! no fuckin way!!!!!! did you blow him or smthing???

 

_ God I wish,  _ Morty thought to himself, and quickly wrote Jessica a reply as he walked back to his dorm, being careful with what Rick had given him.

 

> Mort: lmao no  
>  Mort: but i do have to like  
>  Mort: answer his emails for him

 

Morty wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Jessica about him going over to Rick’s house, if he can assume that’s what the address led him to. He decided to keep the freak out for later, especially if Jessica is with his older sister.

 

> Mort: he also asked to me meet him tomorrow morning about research i guess. at his office. i’ll let u know how it goes.

 

Morty pocketed his phone, and unlocked the door to his dorm. He quickly shrugged off his button up and jeans, feeling a lot more comfortable. He collapsed onto his bed, and opened the laptop. Morty quickly pulled up the piece of paper with the password on, and dutifully copied it down, letter by letter and number by number. He pressed entered and smiled.

 

“Cool, I’m in.”

 

He clicked on one of the desktop icons, which he assumed was Rick’s email, and he groaned, loudly.

 

“No fuckin way.” Morty was met with email upon email of unread messages. He scrolled and scrolled but couldn’t find the last message that Dr. Sanchez had opened. His eyes caught the ‘300 UNREAD MESSAGES’ alert, and just shook his head. What the fuck is this.

 

Morty sighed, and leaned back against his pillow. He cracked his fingers, shook his hands out, and got to work.

 

Rick was right, he was a stupid undergrad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Morty finally finds out what Rick means when he said 'personal research'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty has a dream, and also goes over to Rick's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Sorry this took forever to write, I'm also suffering through finals. I decided to split this chapter up so you guys didn't have to wait forever for the next chapter. Please enjoy!

Morty was in the process of replying to the 138th email when Summer called him. At that point, he had given up trying to follow Rick’s style of writing and signing off emails, and resorted to one word replies in order to get a decent amount of sleep. After a few infuriatingly off handed texts from Dr. Sanchez, he told himself to fuck it, and if Rick got shit for his replies, then technically it wasn’t his fault.

 

“Hey what’s up lil’ bro, miss ya”

 

He could hear Jessica in the background laughing, and he could only assume that they’re preparing for dinner at Summer’s apartment. He heard a faint ‘hey!’ from her, and he chuckled. He adored his best friend and older sister. Of course it was a bit awkward at first, but it’s evident they all loved each other. Him and Summer definitely mellowed out with age. If they ever argued or disagreed, they usually made up within the day. Summer and Jessica hardly had fights as well, and a part of it had to do with Summer’s communication skills.

 

Ever since Summer graduated, and became a therapist, Jessica would confide to Morty and tell him how Summer would use the skills on her, that she usually used on her clients. Of course it bothered her at first, but after mulling it over and discussing it with Summer, she had come to realise it was just how Summer dealt with conflict. It was something that was drilled into her over and over again.

 

“I saw how Dr. Wong helped you, Morty.” Summer told him one day, when he was in second year. “I know I’m not qualified to be a psychiatrist yet, but I want to go back to school eventually. I want to make a difference like how she did in your life.” 

 

Morty cried that day, and he made Summer swear not to tell a soul that he did. He loved his sister, he really did. He’d do anything for her.

 

“If you missed me you’d actually come to visit your poor, sweet brother as he languishes away at university.” Morty teased, phone between his ear and shoulder as he clacked away at the keyboard, typing another curt reply. At this rate he’ll finish before midnight, and maybe get 5 hours of sleep, depending on how early he wanted to be. Luckily Rick’s address was a 10 minute drive from the campus, which meant he had a bit of leeway when it came to waking up and getting ready.

 

“Oh stop that, we all know you’re loving it up there. How was your date with Dr. Sanchez?” There was some rustling on her end, the phone crackling a bit as Summer readjusted her phone. “Ok. Can you hear me? You’re on speaker. Jess wanted to hear about it too.”

 

“Didn’t she tell you already?” Morty questioned, as he moved his eyes briefly over the next email he had to reply to. Ugh, another proposal, he groaned. It was a pain to reply to these because although he truly did want to give up, he did not want to fuck up Dr. Sanchez’s reputation any more than needed. 

“Yeah, she did, but I wanted to hear it from you, Mort.” Summer sounded a bit more faint, as Morty could hear the sound of metal utensils hitting ceramic plates. He could almost see it now, the weird, creepy cat plates that Jessica bought Summer for Christmas that he personally hated but the two of them adored. He had to admit though, their cat, Smarties,  _ was  _ really cute.

 

“Well, as you’ve already heard, I managed to get the position. I’m meeting with him tomorrow to discuss some of his...other research projects.”

 

“Sounds suspicious!” Jessica replied, and he could practically  _ hear  _ Summer nod.

 

“Yeah, Mort mort, what if he like, sacrifices you.”

 

“To what?” Morty laughs, trying to focus on making sure he’s got the spelling right. He went into science for a reason, his english skills were absolute shit. “I’m  _ pretty  _ sure Rick is an atheist.”

 

He could hear Summer and Jessica gasp, and Morty winced. Awe geez, he let that one slip out, didn’t he?

 

“Wooow” Summer remarked in fake awe. “First name basis with Dr. Rick, eh?”

 

“Oh screw off, he insisted.” Morty retorted, his face turning a dusty red, and his typing getting noticeably louder.

 

“What if  _ Rick  _ like, I don’t know, throws you into a black hole.” Summer continued, unphased by her brother’s lame excuse. It sounded like they were having pasta for dinner. Morty’s stomach gurgled, and he sighed. If he had time he might be able to stop at the 7/11, but he doubts it. 

 

Summer laughed in response, “Well anyway, it sounds like you’re busy so me and Jess will leave you to it. Have fun Mort. Don’t forget to take your medication, and eat!”

 

Morty waved his hand dismissively, but smiled despite himself. “Yeah, yeah. Take care of Jess will you? Love you guys!”

 

“Love you too, Morty!” They said in unison, and then they hung up. 

 

Morty sighed and look at this phone screen. 9:30 pm. The faces of Summer and Jessica smiled back at him, which illuminated his dark room. His shoulders slumped a bit. He wasn’t sure if he was entirely capable of doing it. He was nearly halfway there, and he was just so tired. He closed his eyes, and rubbed them, and saw the face of Dr. Sanchez. His lips were curled up in a smirk, and his hearty laugh rung in his ears. Morty’s throat ran dry, and he groaned.

 

“Why am I like this.” Morty mumbled to himself.

 

He finished in 3 hours.

 

\--

 

_ Morty found himself spread across Rick’s desk. Everything was hazy around the edges, but he could feel Rick’s hands slowly making their way under his shirt, sliding up his chest. Morty made a breathy little noise, and swore that Rick could feel his heartbeat. Rick was looking down at him, lips pulled into that smirk that made Morty’s head swim. _

 

_ “Fuck, Morty, look at you. Y-you’re so beautiful.” Rick’s hands were warm, as he pushed Morty’s shirt up to his armpits, and bent down, licking and biting at Morty’s chest. Morty felt like he was going to die, he really was going to die. Rick was snug in between his legs, he could feel how hard he was, how big he was, even through Rick’s beige slacks. “Do you want me to fuck you, baby?” Rick began, slowly grinding his hips against Morty’s ass. Morty nodded in response, but Rick continued, voice low and sickly sweet. “Hm…? What was that sweetie, I couldn’t hear you.” _

 

_ “R-rrrick please…” Morty whined, trying to move his hips up to meet Rick’s, but Rick pushed his hips down with both of his hands, making Morty moan. He needed it so bad, he needed Rick so bad all he wanted was to feel Rick’s thick cock sliding in and out of his tight little hole.  _

 

_ “C’mon babe, tell Dr. Sanchez w-what you want. Hmm? Do you want my fat cock fucking your cute little ass? Do you wanna get your throat filled till I come down your throat? Does my baby want my cum?” _

 

_ “Yeeesss Daddy please, I need you so bad. I want to be filled so bad, Daddy please I need you so bad.” Morty begged as he squirmed and moaned. Just a few touches had him on the edge and he felt like a teenager again. All he wanted was Rick, that’s all he wanted. _

 

_ “My baby is such a slut, isn’t he?” Rick laughed, as he grabbed the button of Morty’s jeans and-- _

 

Morty woke up with a start, his brown eyes darting around in the dark of his room. Holy fuck.

 

He’s had wet dreams before, but he hasn’t had one in such detail, that felt so  _ real.  _ He actually felt dirty, as he looked down at his lap. He groaned and laid back down on his bed. He let his beating heart rest and he tried to gather his bearings. He grabbed his phone beside him, and looked at the time. The bright light of his screen mocked him. 5 am. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep, but there was no point in having answered every single email only to not go through with Rick’s plan and meet him at his place.

 

That made Morty flush pink, as he thought about Rick’s place. He didn’t expect to find himself actually taken in as Rick’s teaching assistant, let alone be invited over to the man’s home. He didn’t want to fuck anything up.

He urged himself to get up. The night before, he had made sure to put Rick’s address on his phone, so he could find his place easier. Morty let his head fall into his hands. He was in so,  _ so  _ deep.

 

\--

 

As he was driving to Rick’s place, he noted how nice the neighbourhood was. It seemed strangely suburban, nothing like where he thought Rick would be. He was expecting bachelor pad, maybe in the city, not somewhere he could imagine his own parents living. It was still dark out, and he drove slow around, making sure he didn’t miss the house. He made sure he dress nicely, since he didn’t want neighbourhood watch on his ass for being shady. His car wasn’t exactly  _ nice _ , but he loved it all the same. It was something him and his father worked on over the summer after he graduated.

 

He pulled up to the house, and he felt his heart racing again. Since he forgot to take his medication last night, even after Summer reminded him, he felt a little on edge. He had taken it as soon as he woke up, but psychologically, missing one day made him nervous. He was sure medically it didn’t make a difference, but he it made him anxious all the same.

 

He sat in the turned off car, and took a deep breath. In and out. It couldn’t be so bad, he knew that he was just here at Dr. Sanchez’s house to discuss his research. That’s all.

 

He thought back to his dream and shook his head, slapping his face with both hands. He can do this. He can  _ do  _ it.

 

Morty stepped out of his car, locked the door and readjusted himself. He went with a simple dress shirt and jeans, and hopes that it was sufficient enough. He checked the time, and noted he was 20 minutes early. Good. 

 

Rick’s house seemed normal enough. He had parked next to a nice looking car. It looked expensive. The house itself was two stories with a garage, and the lawn was clean and very lush. It almost felt unreal, that this was Rick’s place. He was half expecting to find children or a wife, but he knew that it was impossible. As far as he knew. Rick was single, and never married. He shook his head. He knew that at first he only wanted to be Rick’s place to entertain the chance they could hook up, but Morty knew that he had to at  _ least  _ be professional. If it didn’t work out, it would be okay. Having worked under the infamous Dr. Richard Sanchez was an incredible thing to put onto his resume. He just hoped that maybe Rick had a thing for younger men like Morty.

 

Morty knocked and Rick’s door several times, waiting for an answer. He heard some rustling and a loud “Hold on!” in Rick’s signature low, husky voice. Morty couldn’t stop the racing of his heart.

 

The door flew open, and there was Rick in all his glory. He looked as handsome as ever, his hair swept back and the sleeves of his lab coat rolled up to his elbows. He was dressed as if he was teaching a lecture, with a dress shirt, tie, and slacks. Morty wouldn’t admit it, but he had a thing for whatever Rick was wearing, and it always made him light headed. He was so focused on Rick he nearly missed the big, fluffy cat in his arms.

 

“Uhh….a cat?” Morty asked. It was a cute cat, albeit overfed and a mess of hair. It snuggled into Rick’s neck and purred. If Jessica or Summer were here, they would freak.

 

“Don’t mind th-this little asshole. His name is Quark.” Rick held Quark with one arm, cradled to his chest, as he stepped back and opened the door wider for Morty. “Come in, it’s c-cold out, kid.”

 

Morty nodded, still feeling a bit surreal. As he stepped into Rick’s home, he noted how underwhelmed he truly felt. It was achingly normal, and lightly furnished. He was expecting something more like his office, but on a larger scale. He was pleasantly surprised that it looked like Rick took care of his home. There were modern paintings, some plants, and other basics but otherwise nothing stood out to Morty.

 

Rick placed Quark on the ground, who stretched, yawned, and ambled his way to the couch. Rick turned towards Morty, brushing Quark’s orange hair off his pristine white lab coat. “Y-you really are eager kid, 20 minutes early? Wh-what, didn’t get enough of me yesterday?” 

 

Morty sputtered, and looked at the ground, hands behind his back. Every time he was with Dr. Sanchez, he felt like he was back in highschool. He was 21 years old, dammit. He wasn’t a young teenager anymore. “I-I-I uh, just w-wanted to be early, y’know? You said 6 am sharp.”

 

“Yeah, 6 am sharp, don’t you- doesn’t that mean right at 6 am? As I recall…” Rick made a show of looking at the watch on his wrist, tapping it once, and twice. “It is 5:40 am. You’re early.”

 

“I wasn’t going to wait in the car like a creep!” Morty retorted, who crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

“You were a creep the m-moment you asked me to be- you asked to be my TA.” Rick rolled his eyes, and Morty couldn’t help but feel his face burn in shame. Rick wasn’t wrong. “Anyway, kid, you hungry? I doubt you had the thought to eat breakfast this morning. It’s important for what you’re going to do today.”

 

Morty didn’t know what to do with himself, where he should sit, stand, move his body. He felt frozen in place. Morty only nodded. “Uh-uhm yeah, I don’t usually eat in the morning but I’ll...I can eat some fruit if you have any?”

 

“Follow me.” Rick said, and he turned with a swish of his lab coat. Morty followed behind dutifully, eyeing Quark as he had rolled over onto his back, snoozing away. Morty wished he could be back in bed too. He wasn’t expecting to spend his Saturday like this, in Rick’s home, early in the morning, wondering what Rick’s research entails.

 

Rick led him to the kitchen, which was just as normal as the rest of the house. Rick gestured to the bowl of fruit, from which he had taken an apple. He leaned against the kitchen, biting into it slowly. He eyed Morty from where he was standing, and Morty looked back.

 

“I’m just going to…” Morty grabbed a banana from the bowl, which he peeled and bit into. “Y’know, eat this...banana…” Morty thought about his choice of fruit, and choked a bit. Rick laughed at him, then chucked his finished apple into the garbage.

 

“Niiiice,  _ real  _ nice. A nice subtle choice kid.” Rick’s lips were turned up in that smirk of his, that both frustrated and turned Morty on. Morty glared, face red, and quickly ate the rest, trying to keep a straight face while doing so.

 

“Dr. Sanchez, I thought you were forty, not  _ five _ .” he grumbled, but Rick merely laughed.

 

“W-whatever kid, here, my research is in the garage.” Rick turned away, and Morty followed. He felt like a puppy, following at Rick’s heels wherever he went. He has only been here for probably 5 minutes, tops, and he already felt like he was putty in Rick’s hands. He tried his best to keep his resolve. He was Morty Smith, he didn’t need a man like Rick telling him what to do. He was here as an assistant, but that doesn’t mean he can’t think for himself.

 

Rick opened the door to the garage, with Morty following close behind, and Morty was speechless. He wasn’t expecting much after having seen the house, so he wasn’t expecting what met him in the garage. Rick had already made his way to what Morty presumed was a workbench with various things Morty couldn’t even begin to describe.

 

If Morty thought Rick’s office was bad, Rick’s garage was even worse. It had shelves upon shelves of various parts, machinery, and items that seemed straight out of a sci-fi movie. He wondered to himself if Rick actually had a side job working as a special effects artist, but from the looks of it, he doubted it. Everything seemed too...real, and it made Morty just take in things slowly, in awe. Everything was meticulously organized, from what he could tell, but it was also a freaking mess. He knew that Rick could probably navigate his way through this disaster blindfolded, but Morty wouldn’t even know where to begin.

 

It also didn’t help there was a fucking  _ spaceship  _ in the middle of all this. A godforsaken spaceship, something straight out of  _ Back to the Future  _ or maybe fucking,  _ Star Trek _ . He wasn’t up to date with his pop culture by any means, but this was something else entirely. This couldn’t be real.

  
  


“Kid, c’mere.” Rick started, gesturing Morty over. “I need to brief you.”

 

“Pardon my language Dr. Sanchez- I mean Richard- I mean Rick! But like, what the fuck is this? What the fuck is that? Why is there a spaceship? Is this your research!? Space travel!? Wouldn’t you be better off showing this like, I don’t know, fucking Elon Musk!?”  Morty ranted, with his fist to his sides. He stood, still, near the entrance of the garage, and watched Rick as he rubbed between his eyes.

 

“Jesus Christ kid, if I knew you were going to freak out, I never would have accepted your request.” Rick sighed, and stared at Morty. Morty flushed in response, and tried to wrap his head around the situation. He was currently in his professor’s garage, somehow surrounded by things that shouldn’t exist on earth, but do. It’s early as fuck, and he wants to go to bed. Fantastic. Great. 

 

“How do you expect me not to freak out!?” Morty screeched, and stalked his way towards Rick. “Y-y-you can’t just like, drop this shit on me! I knew you were smart but like…” Morty threw his hands up in the air. “I didn’t know your personal research would involve a fucking spaceship!” Morty looked around, obviously frustrated, but also in complete awe of the situation.

 

Rick scoffed in response. “W-what? That thing?” Rick leaned over and patted it with his hand, then put the hand on his hip. “That’s, that’s simply elementary, kid. That was a project I did in my 20’s. Easy shit.” Morty noticed Rick had his other hand on this strange, green glowing object. It looked vaguely like a ticket machine. Rick pulled it up and smiled a wide, big, grin.

 

“Now this baby, this baby right here is why I asked you to come here.”

 

“A….glorified ticket gun….?” Morty question, obviously dubious. Morty so far  _ was  _ pretty impressed by what he’s seen so far, but that thing seemed mildly lackluster in comparison to a goddamn  _ spaceship. _

 

Rick grimaced, “Uh….no. Nope. How about I just sh-show you kid? Huh? Show you wh-what these Sanchez genes can do.”

 

Morty looked at Rick with confusion, until Rick fired the ticket gun looking thing, and there, in front of them, was a glowing, swirling, green entrance. It seemed to have been ripped into the space in front of them, as if they could step into it.

 

And they did. They really, truly, did. Morty was still taking in the sight of what faced him, something unnatural and inhuman when Rick grabbed his hand, held on tight and jerked him forward, through the swirling green portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time, we find out what Morty finds in the portal


End file.
